Betrayed legend
by Bleachedred shinigami pokemon
Summary: Ash loses the unova league. All his friends, family and rivals tell ash not to become a trainer. Ash leaves with all his pokemon and goes to the kalos region with someone. Armourshipping luckyshipping going to need a beta reader to help me and is on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

After the loss in the Unova league, Ash returns to pallet town. "Pikachu, I'm sorry we couldn't win the league, anyways I heard about the kalos region, ready to go there"

"Pika" (translation Yup)

"Anyway let's go to mom" Ash said. As they went to their house.

 **Ketchum residence**

"I can't believe he lost again, first the indigo, 2nd Johto, 3rd Hoenn, 4th Sinnoh, and then finally Unova" Brock stated angrily. "I think Ash should quit his dream" Misty said. Everyone looked at her with a surprised look. Almost everyone but Paul, Gary, and Delia agreed to tell him. "Ash did everything for you and your gonna tell him to give up his dream" Paul said angrily. "Yes we are" Max said.

 **With Ash**

"I hope Mom is home" Ash said happily. But when they got home they saw all their friends and their rivals.

"He should quit being a pokemon master" Brock yelled

"We should take all his pokemon, they are weak" Max, Ash's former Fan said.

"No don't they will stay with Ash" Cilan said

"If they stay with ash then his pokemon are weak and he is still a kid." Iris

As ash opened the door he was Pissed and mostly angry that his friends called him and his pokemon weak. "Is this what I deserve, after all I did to help you, you call me and my pokemon weak" Ash said angrily. And slammed the door very hard that glass broke.

 **With Oak**

" **Knock knock"**

"Yes who is it, Oh Hello ash how was the unova league"

"I lost the league but it was fine till I got home and saw most of my friends are against me" Ash said with a bit of anger mixed with sadness. "Well since you're going to kalos, I'll transport all your pokemon there ok" Prof Oak said. "But first I want you to go to Mt. Silver to meet someone". "Ok but who" Ash inquired. "You'll see for yourself" Prof. Oak said as he walked to get all of Ash's pokemon.

"Now I need to make a call to Prof. Sycamore" Prof. Oak said as he was making a call to the Kalos Professor.

"Hello, well if it isn't the famous Dr. Oak, so what can I do for you" Prof. Sycamore said. "Well I have this trainer who wants me to transfer all his pokemon to Kalos, could you watch over him" Oak said. "Sure and maybe his pokemon can help me with my research" Sycamore said. "Which would be?" Oak questioned. "Mega evolution" Sycamore said. "And I only found out the kanto and hoenn starters along with others can mega evolve". "Well Ash has a Charizard and a sceptile who both defeated legendaries" Oak said. "Incredible well you can transfer his pokemon to me"

 **NO LEMONS OR HATERS OR BOTH**

 **Ash did lose some of his confidence**


	2. Chapter 2

**With Ash**

"Come on out Charizard" Ash said as he released his orange dragon out. "Grauu" Charizard growled, "Charizard we need to go to " Ash said with a little sadness. "Grauu" (What happened), "My friends betrayed me and said all of you are weak, anyways lets go to " Ash said. Charizard was angry at them and wanted to burn them but he listened to Ash and went to .

"I wonder who is coming" the mysterious person said as he sat in the cold with his pokemon. "Red, Red can you come in now, idk how you aren't freezing" Said green "Fine green, I just had a feeling a someone is coming here you know". "Ok now just come in"

 _RING RING_

"I got it" Red said as he got his pokenav. "Hi Prof. Oak." Red said "Red good to see you, I've sent your brother here, most of his friends betrayed him and needs some encouraging and lost his 5th league." Dr. Oak said seriously. "Okay ill help him by training his pokemon." Red said.

 **Few hrs. Later**

"Well good news is that we are almost there." Ash said as his orange dragon was almost tired of flying. "Grauu" Charizard said as the orange dragon was tired like a Snorlax. But they were pretty close. "Alright Charizard return" Ash said as he returned his pokemon to his pokeball. Alright pignite come on out. "Nite" Pignite said. "Alright I need your help, I need you to use your flames to light up the path ok" "nite"

 **Another few hrs. Later**

"Good we made it woo" ash said tiredly. Ash then saw a figure with a red jacket, blue jeans, black sweatshirt, with red eyes and black hair, next to him was a woman with an aquamarine blouse, with a red skirt with some jeans. "Who are you" Ash said curiously. "Well, Ash I didn't think you could forget about me" Red said. "R-Red, my brother what are you doing here" Ash said as he was surprised. "Well I'm the champion of kanto and I'm going to train you and help you win a league" Red said. "Wait you're the champion and you're gonna help me" Ash said as he was surprised that his brother was champion and was offering to help. "Of course and we are going to the kalos region." "Oh an ash this is my girlfriend green." Red said. "Nice to meet you green."

"Alright lets go to the kalos region." "First let's go to the airport."

"ok red"

Then the three then went to the kalos region

 **NO LEMONS OR HATERS OR BOTH**

 **Red and green are BF and GF**

 **I know most of u r wondering why I changed story, well it's because it wasn't original and ash will go to a tournament to get revenge on his former friends. But he will have to conquer the league and face the e4 and champion.**


End file.
